M1A2 Abrams
The M1A2 Abrams is the a Main Battle Tank used by both the United States Army and United States Marine Corps. It appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Strike Team, and in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The first sighting is during "Charlie Don't Surf" after clearing the first floor of the TV station by the window. A Marine comments "Yeah, there goes our boys!" and several M1A2s pass outside. The next one is during "The Bog" where players must break through the enemy lines to reach the Abrams tank codenamed: War Pig and defend it. The next is during "War Pig" where players must escort the tank to safety. Here the M1 can be seen destroying both buildings, insurgents and at the last minute, fires a round which penetrates the wall destroying a T-72. The last sighting is during "Shock and Awe" where M1 Abrams tanks were on the ground during the push to the capital of the Middle Eastern country supporting Marine infantry units against OpFor armor and infantry. Their fate following the destruction of the capital is unknown, as they are not seen being destroyed neither are they seen retreating from the city. Multiplayer The Abrams tank is seen in the multiplayer map Ambush where it is on the main road. It is also in Bog where a destroyed Abrams is seen in the middle of the battlefield. Known Abrams Tanks *War Pig Gallery M1 Abrams.png Destroyed_Abrams_Ambush_COD4.png|The destroyed tank in Ambush. M1 Abrams tank.png|Front view of the Abrams. Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg|An Abrams in "Shock and Awe". Abrams in Shock and Awe.png Abrams1.jpg|Abrams in "War Pig". Abrams firing main cannon2.png|Tank firing its main gun. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M1 Abrams returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are seen mostly in the Ranger missions, although an endless convoy of them, owned by Shadow Company, can be seen in "Just Like Old Times". Every single Abrams tank in the game is American, all of them under the command of General Sheperd, either U.S. Army or Shadow Company. Unlike the Abrams tanks in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, most of the M1s in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign are just there for show. However, the player can get on top of the M1A2 at the beginning of Of Their Own Accord. An M1 also appears in the "Museum" level. It cannot be destroyed. Gallery Front_view_Abrams_S.S.D.D._MW2.png|Front view. M1A2_Abrams_side_view_S.S.D.D._MW2.png Abrams_Side_view_Fire_Base_Phoenix_MW2.png|Side view. M1A2_Abrams_S.S.D.D._MW2.png|Two Abrams tanks parked in "S.S.D.D.". M1A2_Abrams_Of_Their_Own_Accord_MW2.png|An Abrams in "Of Their Own Accord". Abrams_tanks_Team_Player_MW2.png|Several Abrams tanks in mission "Team Player". Destroyed_Abrams_Enemy_of_My_Enemy_MW2.png|Destroyed Abrams in "Enemy of My Enemy". Close-up_Abrams_Just_Like_Old_Times_MW2.png|An Abrams tank in "Just Like Old Times", seen via noclip. Abrams_model_Museum_MW2.png|Abrams in "Museum". M1A2 Abrams S.S.D.D. MW2.jpg|Three M1A2 Abrams in "S.S.D.D.". Appearance in Campaign "They got eyes on us. Snipers, RPG teams, and heavy arms fire top floor 12 0'clock due west of our position." -A U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams commander in Of Their Own Accord M1 Abrams appear occasionally throughout the campaign. The player can see a pair of parked Abrams tanks in Afghanistan at Firebase Phionex and three in the distance during S.S.D.D. Also, on a ridge behind the player there are eight M1A2 Abrams providing direct fire support for the Rangers in Team Player. Defending the United States, numerous Abrams tanks and Bradley fighting vehicles can be seen protecting the Washington Monument evacuation site during the Battle of Washington, and radio chatter indicates that another Abrams unit is attempting to defend the Capitol Building. One is seen right outside the temporary shelter in Of Their Own Accord but is knocked out by a Russian controlled Javelin missile. The player can get on top of this tank by getting onto the destoryed car in front of the Abrams. He can then do a running jump to get onto the M1A2. If the player moves too far in front of the tank, he can see a Javelin missile being launched towards it. The player can run back and get on top of the M1A2 before the missle hits. When it strikes the tank, the player will be extremely hurt but will not die. ''Another is seen destroyed later on when the player mounts a Black Hawk Helicopter to take out the SAM sites. Many destroyed Abrams tanks are seen during The Enemy Of My Enemy at the U.S. Boneyard. Hostile M1A2s, used by Shadow Company, are seen rolling in an endless column on a mountainside in the distance while the mission Just Like Old Times unfolds. ;Friendly *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"The Enemy Of My Enemy" ;Hostile *"Just Like Old Times" Appearance in Multiplayer The Abrams in Multiplayer are only there for show but the one on Bailout is destroyed and can be used for cover. It can be used in most Objective based games as there is a flag or bomb site nearby. *Invasion *Bailout *Fuel Known Abrams Tanks and Tank Crewmen *High Roller *Tirpitz *Binky *Smooches *The tank commander in Of Their Own Accord Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The M1 Abrams appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon. Gallery File:Mw2fr2.jpg|The Abrams in Force Recon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Abrams is a usable vehicle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. The player can switch between the tank's main cannon and the 50. Cal machine gun via the touch screen. Gallery Abrams_Tank.jpg|The Abrams tank in use in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Abrams_Cannon_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the main cannon. Abrams_50_Cal_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the machine gun. Abrams_Radar_DS.jpg|The tank's radar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M1 Abrams returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and is seen exclusively in the Delta Force campaign , reprising a more active role than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Used by the U.S. Army, the M1A2s in MW3 are painted in woodland camouflage, rather than the desert camo of previous Modern Warfare games. Appearance in Campaign M1 Abrams tanks play a large part in the mission "Goalpost", in which the player helps escort tanks Rhino 1, Rhino 2, Rhino 3, 4, 5, and 6 through the mission. Six, Five and Four are destroyed by mortars or RPGs almost as soon as they've been deployed. One, Two, and Three are the only ones that move up. Rhino Three is destroyed by an enemy RPG when they get off the beach and onto the street. Rhinos One and Two support the Delta Team by shooting at Russian T-90 tanks and trucks. When they get to the entrance of a parking garage the Carter, the commander of Rhino 2 is killed by an enemy sniper, forcing Frost to man the minigun in his place. When the two remaining tanks travel through the parking garage, Rhino Two's weight causes the tank to fall through multiple floors, forcing the crew to vacate the disabled vehicle. Rhino Two's crew and Team Metal exit the parking garage only to be attacked by a Russian T-90, but in the nick of time, Rhino One crashes through the wall and destroys the Russian tank. Unfortunately, Rhino One is later destroyed by a barrage of 4-5 Javelin missiles. Abrams tanks are not seen for the rest of the campaign. Special Ops A M1 Abrams, "Pit Boss" appears in the mission "Iron Clad". One player is tasked with protecting it while the other controls the tank. Multiplayer A destroyed M1 Abrams can be seen in the map Dome. Three Abrams can also be seen in the map Downturn. The rear of a destroyed M1 Abrams can be seen in Interchange. Also, one Abrams can be seen in new DLC map U-Turn . It appears to be intact. Known Abrams Tanks and Tank Crewmen *Rhino One *Rhino Two *Rhino Three *Rhino Four *Rhino Five *Rhino Six *Pit Boss *Carter *Rhino 2 Gunner Gallery Destroyed Abrams Dome MW3.png|The Abrams tank on Dome. Rhino Two close-up Goalpost MW3.jpg|A close up of Rhino 2. Destroyed Abrams tanks MW3.png|Destroyed tanks on map Downturn. M1 Abrams MW3.jpg|A M1 destroying an enemy tank. Abrams firing shell Goalpost MW3.png|Rhino 2 firing a shell. Rhino_Two_Goalpost_MW3.png|Another look at Rhino 2. Heavy_damaged_abrams_Goalpost_MW3.png Abrams_tanks_on_LCAC.png|Abrams Tanks being carried on LCAC. Abrams_deploying_smoke_goalpost_MW3.png|Rhino 1 deploying smoke. M1A2_Abrams_desert_texture_MW3.png M1A2_Abrams_desert_decals_texture_MW3.png M1A2_Abrams_desert_damage_texture_MW3.png Call of Duty: Strike Team M1A2 appears as a prop in Call of Duty: Strike Team. Third person gameplay CODST.jpg Call of Duty: Ghosts Abrams reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It appears that it will be usable. Octane environment CODG.png|Abrams as seen on Octane. Mi-28s and Zubrs CODG.png|Destroyed Abrams, seen in bottom right. M1A2_Abrams_air_assault_CODG.png M1A2_Abrams_CODG.png|First person view of the Abrams. Trivia *At the end of "War Pig", after the T-72 is destroyed and the player must head for the LZ, they can jump onto the front of the tank and then onto its turret. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Abrams is a reused and slightly modified model of the Abrams in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it differs only in the lack of the "War Pig" emblem on the fume extractor. *If the player stands too close to the Abrams when it fires its main gun in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 they will experience the same sound effect of a flashbang and later on if standing too close when it gets destroyed they will die. *In "Shock and Awe", if the player shoots the Abrams with their Mk 19, it will give the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message. *It is possible to climb on top of the Abrams tank in the Museum in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The column of Abrams in "Shock and Awe" is endless. *There are several Abrams in the multiplayer map Invasion. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 there is a tank under the name "Tirpitz", referring to the WW2 German battleship of the same name that was the setting for a mission in the first Call of Duty. *The only time the player ever sees the inside of an Abrams is during "Goalpost". *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' is the only game in the Modern Warfare series where the Abrams has an interior. Unlike the previous games, there is nothing inside the Abrams. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Abrams has a minigun instead of the M2 Browning .50 Caliber and M240 machine guns mounted on the turret. *In the Spec Ops mission Iron Clad, one of the players is able to drive the M1A2 Abrams. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Abrams is painted in its woodland camo scheme, likely to match it's European battlefield. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Tanks